ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Canadian Wrestling Entertainment
Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) is a Canadian based touring wrestling company that is owned and operated out of Calgary, Alberta. We are a very successful wrestling company and we are proud of each of our wrestlers for making us the success that we are today because of them we would not be here today. Company History In early October of 2008 it was announced that Brandon Rivera was gonna open up his very own wrestling company after a month of being open CWE started up Monday Night Shinedown which debuted on November 16th, 2008 under General Manager and wrestler Click. Show Schedule Currently Canadian Wrestling Entertainment only host one weekly television show with that being Monday Night Shinedown live every week on the fight network. Television Shows *''Monday Night Shinedown'' Monday Night Shinedown is the CWE's inaugural flagship weekly show. It is run by general manager Click. In the beggining of the CWE, the entire roster was planted on Shinedown, until by executive decision, a second brand was created. *''Wednesday Night Rage'' Wednesday Night Rage is the CWE's second flagship weekly show. It is run by general manager Seth Garcia Morgan. CWE Arena In November of 2008 it was announced that Canadian Wrestling Entertainment was looking for a new arena and towards the end of November the Canadian Wrestling Entertainment had found a new home which would now be doved the CWE Dome in Calgary, Alberta. Male Roster *Allen Cage *Big Randino *Bruce Ganser *Charlie Extreme *Chris Basher *Chris Cage *Click *Damien Cain *Eli Funk *Erik Dafoe *Freddy Funk *Gabriel Abel *Jack Sydal *James Sync *James Womacks *Jman The Unknown *Joe Cage *John Thomas *Kevin Payne *Kyle Johnson *Kyle Pain *Mario DeLuca *Mark Basher *Matt Daniels *Mike Shockly *Peter Kaymakcian *Sandy Drake *Seth Garcia Morgan *Styxx *Terry Cage *The Nightmare *Vestido Cansado *Wayne Saliba Female Roster *Araceli Martinez *Brandi *Britney *Cassie *Jessica *Kate *Mandi *Michelle *Natalie Love *Sammy *Stephanie Rivera *Tess *Tiffany Sky Stables/Tag Teams *Front Line(Allen Cage, Chris Cage, Joe Cage, Kate, Matt Daniels, Terry Cage, Tess) *Philly's Finest(Freddy Funk and Sammy) *Team Cage(Allen Cage, Chris Cage, Joe Cage, Terry Cage, Tess) *The Choosen Few(Damien Cain, Freddy Funk, Sammy, The Nightmare) *The Latino Revolution(Click, Peter Kaymakcian, Vestido Cansado) *The Real Deal(Charlie Extreme and Jessica) Couples *Charlie Extreme & Jessica *Chris Cage & Tess *Freddy Funk & Sammy *Matt Daniels & Kate *Mr. Rivera & Stephanie Rivera *The Nightmare & Michelle Canadian Wrestling Entertainment Main Office Staff *''Chairman'' :*Brandon Rivera *''Chief Executive Officer'' :*Now Hiring *''Commissioner'' :*Kyle Johnson *''General Manager'' :*Click *''Head Of Diamond Affairs'' :*Stephanie Rivera *''Head Of Graphics'' :*Chris Linin Canadian Wrestling Entertainment On Scene Staff *''Commentators'' :*Jimmy Biggs :*Mark Nelson *''Ring Announcer'' :*Kelly Gibson *''PPV Announcer'' :*Frank Murphy *''Interviewers'' :*Bernie Jackson :*Eva Williams :*Frank Turner :*Tammy Moore *''Talent Director'' :*J.C. Theo *''Head Of Security'' :*Jamal Brice *''Physician'' :*Dr. Eric Davis PhD *'Head Referee' :*Ted Fields *'Referees' :*Andy Tucker :*Hank Russell :*Moe Stevens :*Willie B Current Champions CWE officially recognises four championships. These titles are the CWE Canadian Championship, CWE Diamond's Championship, CWE Tag Team Championship, CWE Television Championship External Links *CWE Offical Site *CWE Forums *CWE Shopzone Category:Active federations Category:Canadian federations Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2008